Blitz
The Blitz is an elite demon which appears in Devil May Cry 4. Like the Assault and Frost, it was sired by Mundus as a foot-soldier. It is blind, so it relies on its other senses to viciously attack its foes. However, it will sometimes mistakenly attack other demons.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Blitz: "An elite demon sired by the emperor of demon-kind. Unable to see, it relies on its other senses to track a prey’s movements, and then attacks with ferocity. However, this occasionally leads it to attack other demons. One should take caution not to fall victim to its violent blows." It shields itself within electricity that damages any opponent who attempts to use melee attacks on it, and it can also become electricity to teleport around the battlefield. It will attack with a combination of lightning strikes, electrically-amplified claw swipes, and a beam of electricity which it fires from its claws. Strategy The Blitz's electricity must be removed before the Blitz can be killed, and this can be done using firearms, Release, the Lucifer, or even the Yamato's "Slash Dimension" techniques. In particular, the Coyote-A's Charge Shot takes away its shield quickly, and a hit with the Pandora's "PF398: Revenge" will remove the shield in one shot. Once the Blitz's electricity is removed, it will be stunned and can be freely attacked; however, it will shortly begin to glow red, and become much more vicious until it explodes in a shower of sparks. If the player is caught by the Blitz while it is glowing red, it will keep hold of him while it explodes, and the only way to get out of its grip is to invoke Devil Trigger or use Holy Water. Another way is to use Gilgamesh. Simply attack the Blitz with a Just-Charged Straight to disperse its electric shield. Then attack using Gilgamesh's powerful attacks. With Nero, use Charge Shot 3 to attack the Blitz, the resulting explosion quickly disperses the electricity. After the electricity is gone, use DT and Buster attacks to quickly drain his health. Three of these should send him into critical health, coloring its electricity red. Use the same technique as before to defeat it faster. When they die, they will explode, so make sure after you kill them, keep a distance away from them. Cautions Never use metallic objects against the Blitz (for example; Red Queen, Rebellion, Gilgamesh, and Gyro Blade), this returns the damage back to you, along with added electricity. *Even if a Gyro Blade succesfully hits a Blitz, the Gyro Blade will bounce in your direction and you will be damaged with electricity. This also happens in the Shredder move of the Rebellion. *You can use the Swordmaster Styles for the Gilgamesh, and Rebellion to attack a Blitz from a distance instead. *When a lightning bolt appears on the ground, avoid it! This does a heavy damage in your Vitality Gauge, and can nearly kill you in Son of Sparda Difficulty Background "Blitz" is a German word which literary means in English as Lightning. Notes and references Category:Demons Category:Lightning